


Together

by splendid_sun



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Victor Nikiforov, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: What if Victor was the one with insatiable stamina?





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know there is never enough Victuuri PWP - enjoy!

"Mhhm, Victor.."

Yuuri moaned as he felt Victor´s tongue slipping from his mouth, sliding down further his chin, neck, while his lover kept pressing him gently to the sheets. Yuuri let himself be laid down, his eyes closed and lips never leaving Victor´s body.

His insides twitched with arousal when Victor moved further down, his tongue caressing Yuuri´s belly while his hands were stroking his ribcage, slid down to his hipbones until Victor carefully widened his legs further apart and his hot mouth closed itself around his throbbing cock.

"Aah.." Yuuri´s back arched when Victor´s smooth tongue was pleasuring him; shifting between dancing on the glans just to take all of him deep within his throat a moment later. When Victor´s wet fingers managed to find his entrance, Yuuri´s mind literally went blank.

He recollected only after Victor´s has stopped, his smiling blue eyes looking playfully at Yuuri.

"Turn around, my love," his hoarse breath reached Yuuri´s ear.

God, this man is just gorgeous. He would do anything for him.

 

The minute he felt the sheets under his stomach, Victor repositioned himself, his fingers still opening Yuuri while he gently moved away the hair from the scruff of his neck and started to kiss him there.

The wave of ecstasy started to build inside Yuuri. Although he couldn´t see Victor like this, he still liked the position because he could _picture_ him perfectly. He knew very well how Victor´s beautiful face looks like being wrecked with pleasure and how his cock can turn Victor into moaning mess. But it was nice to let someone take care of him from time to time. And Victor had _always_ taken such a good care of him.

"Haa.." he panted when he finally opened up his eyes. "Victor, I want you inside me, please.."

"Anything for you, my Yuuri," Victor stopped nibbling at his ear, gave him a small kiss in his hair and in one smooth move slipped in.

Yuuri almost whined as he felt the delicious stretch in his ass and quickly nodded at Victor as a signal for continuation. Victor smiled at him and grasped him firmly by his hipbones as he started thrusting in.

 

It felt good, too good for words. Yuuri kept moaning, arching his back and panting while Victor set up a steady rhythm, only stopping to bit Yuuri´s shoulder from time to time or to stroke him from behind.

"Ah, fuck!" cursed Yuuri as Victor again grabbed his dick while changing the angle that it almost put him over the edge. "God, Victor, these things you do to me.." Sweat was already dripping from his forehead but he couldn´t care less about it.

"Victor.. I.. I´m coming.. ah!"

Yuuri´s head tilted back as the wave of pleasure finally ran over his body, releasing from his cock to the sheets under him; Victor´s thrusting in him through his orgasm was driving him crazy.

"Aaah, Yuuri.. to feel you so tight around me, you´re so wonderful.. my Yuuri.." Victor leaned down so he could whisper to his ears.

"I just want to have you over and over again," he breathed out as he slowly pull out a bit only to push back inside.

"Aaah yes," groaned Yuuri while his fingers were desperately clinging to the fabric. He was so sensitive, so good for Victor, and he wanted so bad to make Victor come deep in him.

"More.. I want more, give it to me, Victor, please.." he again closed his eyes and push his ass closer to Victor´s gorgeous cock, so thick only for him.

"Yuuri, my Yuuri.. I love you so much," panted Victor, again started pounding inside his lover while watching him slowly but surely turning to moaning, lovely mess under him. He was _so _beautiful this way, so hungry after his cock.__

____

"F-fuck..," he cursed as he felt the familiar tension building over, his cock almost painfully itching by now, sliding in and out in the most pleasurable, wantonly feelings he has ever experienced.

____

"Yuuri!" he came with a shout, pushing all the way deep in that sweet ass, his release mixing with love and desire. Only he, _Yuuri_ could make him feel this way. Distantly he perceived that the tightness around his cock arose once again and under him, Yuuri came again with a small cry.

____

His muscles begged for release as Victor finally pulled out, watching with satisfaction the white drops coming down the red ring of muscles.

____

"Vitya.." mumbled Yuuri. "Love you, Vitya.. ugh!" he hissed from surprise as he felt Victor´s eager tongue touching his puffy rim, while his fingers kept caressing his balls and skin around.

____

"Mhhm Yuuri, you taste delicious.. let me clean you up."

____

He carefully positioned Yuuri higher and spread out his cheeks, pushing one finger in and out in a time, while licking up all that was left inside that quivering hole. Just the idea of _his_ Vitya doing this was almost too much for Yuuri. His thighs were trembling uncontrollably every time that hot tongue pressed deeper inside while the sheets muffled his now obvious sobs.

____

His nails were desperately clutching to the fabric as he finally felt it; and he came for the third time, dry and almost crying. Right after the orgasm Yuuri collapsed on the sheets, naked and sweaty and unable to say a word for a minute. Victor immediately leaned down and embraced him in tight hug. Yuuri´s soft eyes locked onto him and he _understands_. Victor gave him one more kiss and while watching his love falling asleep, carefully covered him with fluffy blanket.

____

He understood what Yuuri wanted to tell him with his eyes.

____

Together. From now on, he wanted to repeat this moment only _together_ with Yuuri.

____


End file.
